hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Gravity
December 8, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 5|writer = Ron Holsey|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Slow Sand Rises"|nextEpisode = "Seeing Red"}}Strange Gravity is the fifth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and is the 5th episode overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #5, a much larger moon brushes too close and its powerful gravitational force pulls Lime Green Hemka off of Hanazuki’s moon onto it. Without hesitation, Hanazuki goes on a solo rescue mission to retrieve Lime Green, not fully recognizing how perilous this new moon might be. By the time Hanazuki does realize the danger she’s in, it looks like she could be trapped on that moon for good. Summary The episode begins in the Friendship Garden, with Hanazuki marveling at a hamburger-shaped treasure floating in the space at the palm of her hands, commenting that she's never had a floating treasure before to the "Snoozy Man". As she waves goodbye to Little Dreamer, more things begin to float all around Hanazuki. While the moonflower is amused by this, the Hemkas flee past her Friendship Garden. Wanting to know why everyone's in a hurry, Hanazuki chases after the Hemka's who jump into a nearby Mouth Portal. At the exit, Hanazuki sees that some of the Hemkas have shape-shifted into a giant fan in an attempt to propel a giant moon from crashing into Hanazuki's moon. The three remaining Hemkas have shape-shifted into a smaller fan that Hanazuki can point at the giant moon. Determined to push away the threat, Hanazuki lends a hand to the Hemkas. The giant moon gets dangerously close to Hanazuki's moon, crashing into bushes, shrubs, and even smashing the tip of a Pyramid with a Face off. As the Hemkas and the moonflower try to propel the giant moon away, they are affected by its gravity as it pulls them into the air. Meanwhile, Sleepy Unicorn is asleep on a mushroom. Although he begins to float as well, he is well prepared with a seatbelt to keep him grounded. Back with the Hemkas and Hanazuki, Lime Green loses his grip and ends up falling on the giant moon's surface. As the giant moon drifts away from Hanazuki's moon, the gravity begins to revert back to normal. Before the giant moon can leave the orbit, the branches of a large, dead, petrified tree from the alien moon digs into Hanazuki's moon. Red picks off one of the stiff and sharp leaves from the petrified tree and have begun leading the other Hemkas to cut off the trunk of the tree that's keeping the giant moon from drifting off. Hanazuki suggests that they should try to rescue Lime Green first, but the Hemka's ignore her. Hanazuki launches a solo rescue mission and climbs the trunk, ordering the Hemkas to not saw until she gets back. Red is upset but complies. The presence of the giant moon means the gravity hasn't stabilized yet, as evident in Blue nearly floating up to the other moon as well until the other Hemkas hold him down. A nervous Hanazuki lands on the giant moon and begins her search for Lime Green. A tumbleweed rolls towards the moonflower, which shatters at the touch of her finger. Hanazuki finds Lime Green, but the latter quickly runs away from her general direction. Unbeknownst to the moonflower, a large static hand monster was beginning to form behind her. However when Hanazuki glances behind her, the static hand monster had already vanished. During her search, alien-like plants with mouths have also crept up behind Hanazuki, only to hide themselves when she turns around. Lime Green also encounters these plants, which tries to eat him. Hanazuki finds bottles littered on some waist-high rocks, one of which contained some green liquid that Hanazuki said "smells delicious". Before she can drink from the bottle, Hanazuki finds Lime Green and chases after him. The bottle she was holding had spilled its contents all over the rock, which had become to dissolve from the corrosive acid. Meanwhile back at the trunk where the Hemkas are standing by, Yellow nearly floats off due to the unstable gravity. Red had become fed up with waiting and orders the Hemkas to continue sawing. On the giant moon, Hanazuki finds a giant pit. She slides down into it and sees that it is full of broken treasures. She also finds Lime Green outside of the pit. She climbs out of the pit, not knowing that the hamburger-shaped treasure she received from Little Dreamer at the beginning of the episode had fallen into the pit. Lime Green and Hanazuki run back to the Trunk of the tree that kept the giant moon stuck to Hanazuki's moon. Hanazuki urges Lime Green to head back home as she goes back to the pit to look for her Treasure. By the time Lime Green had reached the trunk and was already getting off the giant moon, the Hemkas have already sawed through their side of the trunk. Lime green tries to jump to get back to the Hemkas but the gravity from the giant moon has him floating in midair. Meanwhile as Hanazuki was looking for her treasure amongst all the broken treasures in the pit, the giant static hand that crept up behind her once is now right in front of her. Terrified, Hanazuki glows a Lime Green, causing her treasure to glow a Lime Green too, making it easier for the moonflower to find. The static hand monster lunges at Hanazuki, who runs away, picks up her treasure, and climbs out of the pit. As Lime Green floats haplessly in midair, the Hemkas on the ground have shape-shifted into a lasso and a lifesaver. They catch Lime Green in the air and pull him down to safety. The monster chases Hanazuki out of the pit until she reaches the trunk from where she came from. She begins to climb but has realized that the Hemkas have sawn off the trunk. Hanazuki tries to jump off the moon and much like Lime Green, ends up floating in midair. The Hemkas try to lasso her down too but the moonflower is floating too far away now and is only drifting farther away. Lime Green gets an idea and with the help of the other Hemkas, they approach one of the mouth portals with the leaf they took from the petrified tree and tickled its upper lip. This caused the giant mouth to suck in a huge amount of air. Debris and Hanazuki are also pulled in by this. As Hanazuki falls into her own moon, she tosses her glowing lime green treasure into the ground which grew into a tall Lime Green Treasure Tree that helped her stick her landing safely. The big mouth portal let out a gigantic sneeze, which was enough force to push the giant moon away at a long distance. The episode ends with Hanazuki and Lime Green still jumpy from their adventure, being startled by the mild sneeze of Sleepy Unicorn, but they laugh it off. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes * This is where Lime Green Hemka got his first tree. * For a short while in the Friendship Garden, when the Hemkas all start fleeing past it together, a Pink Treasure Tree can be seen in the Friendship Garden, although there has never been an episode showing Hanazuki growing a tree at this spot. It could possibly be the rocket treasure given in A Moonflower is Born. * It's unclear, what exactly happens on the giant moon. While it looks like it was devastated by the Big Bad, there still at least some life on the surface. The existence of the pit, filled by broken treasures, suggested that the local moonflower failed to grow Treasure Trees and possibly started to experiment with some chemical-based methods of defense (thus the glasses, filled with chemical solutions). * The gravity of the giant moon seems to work pretty strange way; it's gravity pull is powerfull enough to attract objects from Hanazuki moon (i.e. from considerable distance), but while on the giant moon, neither Hanazuki nor Lime Green Hemka seems to be affected with gravity more than usual. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1